The Awakening of a Noah
by JustKeepWalkingNeverStop
Summary: Set right after Allen gets Crowned Clown but before the Ark we see Allen wake up from a nightmare about his past. What would happen to the "Destroyer of Time" if his Noah showed up before anyone expected it too? Eventually RoadxAllen A little bit of Dark!Allen as well. Please R&R and if you like it follow! I'll be fast updating it! (I don't Own D. Gray-Man!)
1. Chapter 1: Over And Over

The Awakening of a Noah

Chapter 1: Over and Over

The wind blows in his face, through the bars in his small rectangular cell. The young boy with shaggy brown hair and bluish-gray eyes shivered as a chill ran up his back. The boy could do nothing because of the cage not having anyway to stop the wind. He hated this place. This orphanage was supposed to be a "warm" and "welcoming" place at least that's what the flier had said. In actuality this place was cold and anything but welcoming especially to a "demon" such as himself.

_Demon!_ A harsh and coarse voice yelled from across the room. The man who yelled came up to the boy's cage and opened it with his key. The lock at first was unresponsive and didn't move due too it's old age.

_Please. Oh god please let that lock no-_ "Clink"….. "Thud" The boy's thoughts were halted as the man forcefully took him out of the cage. The man led the boy outside where the village priest, mayor, and villagers all were. The boy looked in horror as there was a makeshift coffin next to the priest and everyone was holding torches.

_Be gone fowl demon! In the name of God we will send your soul back to the depths of hell so that we may have a plentiful harvest again! _The priest chanted this as the boy was forced into the coffin.

_Kill the Demon! _The crowd yelled in unison as they lit the coffin on fire with their torches.

_No! Stop! No! NOOOOO- _Allen woke up from his nightmare sweating buckets and panting heavily. As he looked at his surroundings, he was calmed to see that he was in his own room at the place he called home, the European division of the Black Order. Allen sighed running his parasitic innocence hand through his snow-white hair. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep Allen got up and got ready. After taking a much-needed shower and brushing his teeth Allen began putting on a plain white shirt and some slacks. Before leaving his room he looked at the mirror and saw a familiar being staring at him smiling. For the first time though, Allen heard the being speak. This surprised Allen, as the being usually was just an observer.

**Allen…. **The being says. Allen, shocked, did not respond.

**Allen, you and I both know you can hear me. **The being repeats a bit of annoyance present in his voice

"Y-Yes…?" Allen stuttered a response.

**You may call me Neah and if you want I could tell you a way to stop that nightmare you keep having. **Neah replied forming an all too familiar sadistic grin at that the end of his response.

Allen shivered thinking of a certain blue spiky haired Noah. "How?" Allen questioned.

**Easy! Kill all those degenerate humans! Make their blood paint the very walls where they tortured you for that disgusting left arm of yours! **Neah yelled with a sinister smirk.

"*Sigh*…I couldn't do that I'm not a killer!" Responded Allen.

**You're mask doesn't trick me like everyone else Allen, I know you hate humans just as much as I do for what they did to you. I also know deep down you hate that left arm of yours. **Neah retorts.

Without a response Allen just leaves his room. Allen went to the cafeteria to see all of his friends there. Upon entry Allen notices a black piano in the middle of the room. Still shaken by what Neah had said Allen goes straight to the table and doesn't get any food. Lenalee was the first to notice saying in a surprised way "You aren't going to eat anything Allen-kun?"

"Yeah. That's not like you Moyashi-chan." Lavi says agreeing with Lenalee.

Allen with a fake smile replies, "I'm just not very hungry is all. Oh and my name is Allen! Baka Usagi!"

Lavi immediately knows it's a fake smile, but decides to not push the matter further and just laughs. Soon everyone joins in.

"Hey why is there a piano in here?" Lavi asks gesturing towards the black piano in the middle of the room.

"Brother said that the cafeteria was too boring and needed something to lighten the mood a bit." Lenalee answers.

"No one is playing it though" Lavi remarks.

Allen suddenly stands up and walks to the piano. He sits down on the piano bench and starts playing leaving everyone at the table gawking.

Inside Allen's head

"I'm not in control of my own body." Allen says.

**You're right. I am. **States Neah.

"Why?" Allen asks shocked.

**Because… It's begun Allen the day you dreaded the most you're becoming a Noah. Now there is good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first? **Asks Neah.

"The bad news." Responded Allen who is still trying to comprehend what he was just told.

**This is going too hurt. A lot. Also, you're going to have to leave the Order. Now I'm not saying you have to join the Earl but you do need to leave, however if you want my opinion I say you join the Earl because he'll be able to take care of you whilst you're under going the transformation. **

"And the good news?" Allen says trying to hold back tears.

**Because of certain circumstances you'll still be in control of your body and mind. All I'll do is act as your coach to your Noah powers. **

"Ok. Why am I playing the piano though?" Allen asks.

**It's the only way we can summon the Noah family while you're not a Noah. The Earl should be appearing really soon.**

Back in the Outside World

Everyone is too amazed to even say anything. Even Lavi doesn't say anything he only thinks "I wonder….could this have to do with that more-fake than usual smile Allen put out earlier? I need to record this." Allen up until now had been playing a Mozart classic now however he moves to none other than the 14th's melody.

**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to  
ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare-ochita kagayaku omae

Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga**  
ikutsu inori wo  
tsuchi e kaeshitemo**

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni kiss wo


	2. Chapter 2: The Roads We Walk

**A/N: Usually, I'm not one to do this, but I do feel like I need to clear up some things. Unless, you like author notes which tell me in your review if you do. :) Anyways, back to the matter at hand (In accordance to the first chapter). The place is of course at the European branch of the Dark Order. As shown in the summary, it's right after Allen gets Crowned Clown. Everyone is at HQ excluding Cross, of course. Also, when text is italicized (**_Hi__**) **_**it means it's either a memory or dream. When it's bold (Hi) it means either Neah or I are talking. Now that's cleared up-**

Allen: Please Review. If you like the story tell the author, even if you didn't still tell! Also follow and/or favorite! It motivates the author to keep on writing!

**Hey! That's my lin-**

Lavi-Now too the story!

The Awakening of a Noah

Chapter 2: The Roads We Walk

Tyki Mikk walks the halls of the Earl's mansion looking for his niece's room. Tyki stops and sighs while taking off his top hat and wiping the sweat off his brow. "I swear it feels like this place changes every damn day!" Tyki thinks angrily.

"Looking for someone Tyki~?" asks Road who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Tyki, being scared by Road, trips over himself making Road also fall over laughing.

Blushing slightly Tyki picks himself up and dusts his slacks. "It's time for dinner, Road and you know how the Earl likes us to eat as a family." Says Tyki. Road nods and smiles as she takes Tyki's hand and runs to the dining room. They make it to the dining room just as Jasdero throws a pie at Devitto.

"Jasdevi… I suggest you stop unless you wish to anger the Earl. States Tyki. The Noah of bonds immediately stop and gulp looking at the Earl of Millenium, who has that trademark wide grin of his. Road just laughs as she runs and hugs the Earl. Tyki sighs and takes his seat observing the other attendants of the dinner. Of course there's the Earl at the top seat, then on his left LuluBell and across from her Skinn next to him Road, who let go of the earl and took her seat, across from Road; sits her adoptive and obsessive father Sheryl, who also is Tyki's brother-in-law. Tyki sits next to Sheryl.

"Now to begin our-" Before Earl could even begin the dinner a song filled all of their ears. All the Noah stay quiet except for the Earl who could only say one word

"Neah".

**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to  
ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**

The Earl starts crying tears of pure joy and says "Our brother is back~!' Road~! Please take us to the origin of our brother's beautiful melody~!"

**Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare-ochita kagayaku omae**

"Ok Millenie-" Road replied. She was also overjoyed to the idea of a new addition to their family. Road's checkered heart door appears and opens. All of the family pile in as the door closes and are transported to where they least expected.

**Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga****  
ikutsu inori wo  
tsuchi e kaeshitemo**

"Hmmmmm~! The Black Order~! This is quite the surprise~!" States the Earl as the family appears in the shadows of the cafeteria. Deciding not to cause an all out battle right then the family decides not to show themselves until they can identify their brother.

**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni kiss wo**

Tyki eyes open wide as he realizes who it is. "It's shounen!" Says Tyki while pointing at Allen who just finished the song. Road smiles and giggles much to the disdain of Sheryl.

In Allen's Head

**They are here Allen. Are you ready?**

"…..Yes" Allen says while still thinking. "How should we tell them we know they're here?" Asks Allen.

**Leave that too me Allen.**

Back to The Outside World

A new song plays and everyone in the cafeteria shivers in fear as they realize it's the song their beloved General Yeegar sang right before he died. Lenalee begins to cry over the lost general. As soon as Allen begins Road sits on top of the piano and begins singing the song; which shows her understanding of the situation.

**Lord Millenium,****  
****Is in search of you,****  
****Looking for the heart now,****  
****Have you heard the news?****  
****Maybe you stole it from him.****  
****I'll see if it's true****  
****The lord millenium,****  
****Is in search of you,****  
****Looking for the heart now****  
****Have you heard the news?****  
****I was not the one he sought,****  
****Maybe it is you.****  
****Who is it that has my heart?****  
****I will find you soon!**

As Allen plays the last key Road jumps down and hugs him smiling with pure joy. He looks at her and then slumps over unconsciousness smiling a real smile, which Lavi immediately notices. The Noah all appear around him. The exorcists get in battle stances prepared for a fight, but an evil sounding chuckle catches them all off guard.

"Are you sure you want to do this~?" Asks the Earl.

"If we don't fight will you just leave without hurting anyone?" Asks Komui. Lenalee gasps and gets ready to charge in but is held by Lavi. "Lavi, LET ME GO!" Yells an extremely pissed off Lenalee. "Don't you get it Lenalee?! Komui is trying to protect you!" Yells Lavi who is trying to keep a calm face. This stops Lenalee in her tracks.

The Earl's smile gets wider at the sight and replies "Yes~"

"Ok, Exorcists! Stand down! If anyone tries to attack the Noah they will be detained and tried for treason!" Yells Komui who is holding back tears.

"Smart choice Supervisor." States Tyki smiling.

Road opens her door and they all leave including Allen.

Lenalee falls no longer able to control her emotions **(Shocker!) **and begins to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: **'Sup People! I meant to post this yesterday (10/24/13), but I spent time with the family. Speaking of which, Merry Christmas! Oh and Happy Birthday Allen Walker! I'll be writing a one-shot on Allen's birthday soon. (Tell me if you all want it in the reviews!) Now that's out of the way, p-**

Road- Please Review! Criticism is welcome!

**Seriously Aga-**

Tyki- Too the story!

The Awakening of a Noah

Chapter 3: In the Pursuit of Walking Forward

For Allen's mind the numbing darkness came quickly, however his body was not so easy. Blood was flowing from Allen's eyes, ears, nostrils, and forehead. Allen was groaning but never did he yell. Road and Tyki were frantically trying to stop the white-haired teen's bleeding.

"I don't remember ANY transformation being this bad." Road whispers to Tyki.

"Yes, but you have to remember Road, the innocence in his left arm is probably fighting back the transformation." Tyki whispers back while pointing at Allen's black left arm.

For the first time, Allen lets out a pain-filled scream that shook Road and Tyki to their very core.

"I don't think that he's going to make it. No one can lose this much blood, we need to destroy the innocence NOW!" Says Tyki who gets up and prepares to amputate Allen's left arm.

Tyki gets inches way from Allen's innocence before a gloved hand stops him.

"Oh, Tyki-pon no need to be so rash~." Says the Millennium Earl.

Tyki takes his hand away from the Earl and asks "Rash?! Shounen's about to die!"

"Oh~? You'd think I'd let our precious Allen-chan die so easily~?" Retorts the Earl.

"What are you going to do then Millenie?" Asks Road.

The Earl looks at the eldest Noah and smiles. He then points directly at the cross on Allen's hand and a small purple ball appears on the tip of the Earl's finger. The Earl then gently places the ball into the cross. The cross changes from its once green color to pitch black and just like that Allen stops groaning and begins snoring quietly.

Road smiles and gently hugs Allen's sleeping body.

Tyki looks in disbelief and asks, "What was that?"

"A snooze-button of sorts on Allen-chan's innocence~." The Earl answers.

"Huh. That's all it does?" Wonders Tyki.

"No~. It should also copy his innocence and re-model it too use dark matter as it's energy source instead of innocence~. All while destroying the innocence, of course~." Replies the Earl with a wide grin.

Allen moans and begins to stir in Road's arms. Road smiles and wipes off the blood on Allen's forehead revealing seven stigmata. Allen's eyes flutter and slowly open. Allen at first sees Road then as he looks around he sees both Tyki and the Earl. He also notices the room. All four walls are white as well as the ceiling and the floor. The floor has tile and the only things in the room are a bed he's currently in, a dresser to the left of the bed, a nightstand to the right, a piano in front of the bed and some kind of chest next to the piano. There are two doors one leading into the room from what looks like a hallway and the other is shut.

"W-Where Am I?" Asks Allen.

"You're in your new room, silly~" Replies Road.

Allen registered that Road was clutching his arm, but he hadn't realized that ROAD was clutching HIS arm. Allen's face turns a bright red and he pushes off Road.

Road just laughs and re-attaches herself back to Allen's arm.

Allen sighs and leaves her admitting defeat.

"All right~. Well, Allen-chan I expect you at dinner tonight, understand~?" Says the Earl.

Allen gulps and just nods. The Earl then walks off.

"He's not always like that." Says Tyki.

"Really?" Asks Allen.

"Nope. He's always like that, but you get used too it." Smiles Tyki.

Allen returns the smile.

"Hey Road, would you mind letting go? I've lost feeling in that arm and I really need to take a shower. I smell like dried-up blood." Allen says.

Road pouts. "Ok. We'll see you at dinner." Road lets go of Allen's arm and takes Tyki's hand walking out shutting the door as she leaves.

Allen smiles and stands up, walking to the door that was shut since he woke up hoping it's a bathroom. When he opens the door Allen smiles knowing he was right. He steps inside looking at the mirror and stares in amazement. Allen's features are mostly the same except he has charcoal gray skin and seven stigmata on his forehead. Allen then runs his innocence hand through his hair and goes wide-eyed at his hand. Allen's eyes go back to normal and then he sighs.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Allen thinks to himself.

"Hey Neah, can I ask you something?" Allen then calls out in his mind.

**Sure. What's on your mind?**

"Do you think we made the right call? You know in coming here." Allen asks.

**It doesn't matter if it was the right choice, Allen. All that matters is that you keep walking, right?**

"Yeah." Allen replies.

Allen finishes his shower and then gets ready for dinner. He has on a white shirt with a black suit and tie covering up most of the shirt. He also has slacks and gloves on. Just as he gets finished Road barges in smiling.

"You're so handsome, Allen-kun~." States Road.

Allen trys to hide his blush, but fails. Road giggles and grabs Allen's hand.

As they are walking down the hallway Allen notices how pretty Road is. Especially, in her violet dress which matches her spiky hair. She also has on blue shoes and multi-colored socks.

"Road, you look good as well." Comments Allen as they are walking. Road blushes at the comment; Allen smiles.

"I almost forgot how human you are, Road." Allen thinks to himself.

They stop in front of a pair of two red doors that is guarded by two level three akuma. Allen's cursed eye activates and begins to bleed. "Akuma leave, NOW!" Road says.

"Yes Mistress Road." Replies the two akuma, who disperse.

"Allen-kun, are you ok?" Asks a concerned Road.

"I think so." Allen replies rather weakly.

"Good. All right then Allen-kun are you ready to meet your new family?" Asks Road with a grin.

"New family, Huh. I think I can get used to that." Allen thinks with a smile as Road pushes the door to the dining room open. Inside the dining room is a long table surrounded by nine chairs. Road runs to the table and sits in her seat, which is, now, next to an empty one. Allen walks to the empty seat and sits.

Allen looks around and sees all seats are occupied, but for some reason it feels like there could, no should be more seats. He shakes off the feeling as the Earl enters. The Earl waddles in, takes his seat, and says, "As you all may have noticed we have a new addition to our family~. Now if everyone would be kind enough to introduce themselves to our new brother~."

"I'll start. My name is Lulubell and I am the Noah of Lust." Allen looks at Lulubell and is honestly dumbfounded by the blonde. Usually, he is a good judge of character, but with Lulubell he can't find a single emotion behind the shades she has on.

"My name is Devit and I've been waiting for a little brother to _play _with." Devitt has jet-black hair and way too much make-up around his eyes. Allen's skin shivers. "If they're meaning of play is anywhere like Road's I'm done for." He's holding a toy gun and is holding it too the blond's, who is sitting next him, head.

"Mine is Jasdero! Jasdero! Hiii!" Allen almost couldn't hold in his laughter. A boy with that long of hair plus stitches across his mouth and make-up was definitely odd to Allen. Jasdero was also holding a toy gun to Devitt's head.

"We are the Noah of Bonds!" They say in unison.

"Neah!" Allen calls out in his mind.

"My name is Skinn Bolic. I am the Noah of Wrath. I love sweet things." Says the big guy on Allen's right. The man has spiky hair almost like Road's and has no pupils.

**Yes?**

"My name is Sheryl Kamelot and I am the Noah of Desire. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Says a man who looks strikingly like Tyki.

"What Noah am I?" Allen asks in his mind.

"My name is Tyki Mikk and I am the Noah of Pleasure." Says Tyki, who bows.

**Destruction**

"My name is Road Kamelot. I am the Noah of Dreams." Says Road with a giggle.

"My name is Allen Walker. I am the Noah of Destruction." Replies Allen with a bow and a smile.

"Thank you Neah." Allen thinks.

**Anytime.**

"Now that the introductions are out of the way~. Let's eat~." As the words leave the Earl's mouth akuma maids walk out with trays of food. Allen quickly grabs a napkin and places it against his cursed eye, while taking Road's hand and squeezing it. Road looks at Allen concerned. The akuma finish setting the food and leave. Allen sighs and puts down the napkin.

"You ok Shounen?" Inquires Tyki.

Allen just nods.

The white-haired teen then begins eating. Everyone, including Road, gawks at how extraordinarily fast Allen eats and how oddly cordial he is while inhaling all that food. Allen, in between breaths, would gently pat his mouth with a napkin. The Noah all finish their food.  
"Ok~. Now that's finished~. Allen-chan, I assume you have questions~? Asks the Earl.

"Yes, I do. First off, not to be rude, but why are all of you so welcoming to someone who was your mortal enemy? Asks Allen.

"There is a key word in your question Allen-chan, _was,_ now you are a part of our family~." Answers the Earl.

"Now, Allen-chan I have two questions for you~." Asks the Earl.

"Such as?" Replies Allen.

"Are you feeling anxious~? Like you have a itch you just can't scratch~?" Inquires the Earl.

Allen blinks. "How did you know?" He asks.

"In about 10 minutes Allen you'll be overtaken by bloodlust. This is the last stage of becoming a Noah." Answers the Earl.

"Bloodlust? For who's blood, exactly?" Questions Allen

"Humans. Now that you know, where would you like too be dropped off?" States the Earl

"I'll be killing a lot of people, won't I?" Allen says with a hint of sadness.

"Yes." Replies the Earl.

"Anywhere you want then, Earl." Says Allen with a smile.

"Good. Now my final question for you Allen-chan. Will you be able to kill those who you once called friends?" Asks the Earl. Everyone at the table waits for his answer.

"If it's in the pursuit of walking forward, then yes." Allen replies with a monotone voice.

All the Noah smile at their new brother's answer.

"All right, then. Once your bloodlust finishes. You will start training with Tyki and Road. Lulubell will also be teaching you." States the Earl, who is also content with Allen's answer.

"Teaching me? Teaching me what?" Asks Allen.

"Everything you need to know as a Noah." Lulubell answers.

As Allen hears Lulubell's statement he falls to an unconscious state.

"It's begun~. Road get your door ready~. London is in for a big surprise tonight~." States the Earl with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Ok. Millenie!" Replies Road whose door appears.

**Are you ready, Allen?**

"I don't know if I can do this, Neah." Replies Allen.

**Just remember all the things humanity has done too you. Use that pain and rage as your fire to exterminate these vermin.**

Allen smiles sadistically and says, "For all the pain they've caused me, huh? Well then, I'll paint the streets with their blood!"

**Indeed, Allen. You will.**


	4. Chapter 4: Things to Come

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry! My stupid computer's charger broke! :`( I hope you all forgive me! As a way to say I am sorry I will be putting out this chapter and a new story! Wooo!**

The Awakening of a Noah

Chapter 4: Things to Come

_Three months later…_

Komui was sitting in front of a TV screen along with Lenalee, Section Chief Reever, Lavi, Bookman, Miranda, Krory, Marie, and surprisingly Kanda. Komui reached forward and replayed the clip on the TV. The clip rewound and began.

From an over the top point of view the group sees the streets on London. However, something was amiss; there was no sign of life. The once filled-with-life streets were now completely void of life. The only sound anyone can hear was Big Ben ticking in the background. The view changes, as the golem gets closer to the ground. Three exorcists are seen walking the lonely streets. As the exorcists are walking a laugh is heard. All of them turn around and see….*Click* The clip ends there.

Komui sighs, stands up, and says, "And that was the last time anyone saw Socalo's group."

"What do you think happened?" Asks Krory.

"There's no mistaking that laugh. It was a Noah, but the real questions are which Noah and what happened to all the inhabitants of London." Replies Marie. Lenalee shivers with rage at the name _Noah. _Before what happened to Allen she held only empty hatred towards them, but now her hatred burned with the might of a thousand suns. She sighs and thinks, "Allen, I hope you're ok."

The door opens and a young man with bowl cut blonde hair and two vertical dots on his forhead. The young man is wearing a matching dress shirt and slacks.

"Howard Link, for what do we have the pleasure of your acquaintance?" Asks Bookman.

Link remains expressionless and says, "All of you are wanted in the meeting room."

Everyone nods besides Kanda who just does his signature, "Che."

Upon entering Lenalee notices the occupants of the room. All section heads are present as well as all of the generals plus the man who Lenalee despises. None other than the Pope's hand kisser himself Malcolm C. Lvellie. Lvellie smirks and says, "Now that everyone is present we may begin. Link if you would please." Link nods and begins, "Three months ago a distress call came from the finders in London and three exorcists were sent out to check the situation. As far as our knowledge perceives no one survived. However, there was a clip that one of the exorcists' golems recorded that was sent back to HQ before being destroyed. All of us have seen the clip, so there is no reason to watch again. So far, we have no leads as to whose laugh that was, but Central has its thoughts. That is why we are here today; to share these thoughts with all of you and to hear your own opinions."  
"We at Central believe it was-"

"It was the idiot apprentice." Interrupts Marian Cross.

Everyone looks at Cross wide-eyed.

"Excuse me, General?" Lvellie replies.

"You heard me. It was Allen Walker." Repeats Cross.

"How do you know? Allen Walker was declared dead once he was taken by the Noah three months ago." Retorts Lvellie.

"I just know." Cross says.

"How do you expect us to believe you with that little use of evidence." Inquires Lvellie.

"We understand you're grieving over your dead apprentice, but don't go blaming the London massacre on a dead man." Says Renny Epstain.

Cross snorts and then falls back laughing. Everyone goes wide-eyed once again.

"Me? Grieving? Please! As if I cared what happened to that little runt!" Retorts Cross.

"You would think the womanizer would be a better liar." Says Kanda coldly.

Cross sighs and sits back on his chair.

"Ok. Now back to the matter at hand. We at Central believe what happened in London was that the Earl and his Noah family are on the move. It is because of this that a decision was made."

"Decision? What decision?" Asks Komui.

"In six months the European branch of the Black Order with the generals, besides Cross, will be advancing towards Edo!" Lvellie says.

All the occupants of the room besides Link and Lvellie look utterly shocked at the revelation.

"Why not Cross?" Asks Lavi.

"Sorry. Classified even for a bookman." Replies Link.

Lavi sighs and nods.

"Alright. Now all exorcists will be put into squads named after their corresponding general. Link if you will." Says Lvellie.

"General Winters Socalo, you will be paired with Klaud Nine as neither of you have a squad. Froi Tiedoll, you will be paired with Yuu Kanda, Noise Marie, and Miranda Lotto. Although, Cross isn't assigned to this mission this squad will still be designated Marian Cross's squad. This team is made up of Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Bookman, and Arystar Krory III. Also, understand as new Exorcists come in these squads will be changed. Understood?" Says Link.

Everyone nods and leaves.

"Cross. We have matters to discuss please stay." Says Lvellie.

Cross sighs and pulls out a cigarette and lights up.

"Link, you may go. Please shut the door on your way out." Lvellie says.

Link nods and does just that.

Lavi looks up and begins to think, "You hear that, Moyashi-chan? We're coming for ya." Lavi grins and walks to his room; ready for a good nights sleep.

"Royal Straight Flush. I win. Again." Says Allen grinning.

"How the Hell!" Yells Tyki.

"Wow. Tyki, Allen-kun's making you look like a chump!" Inquires Road.

Tyki sighs and ignores Road's comment. "Ok. Shounen, you win. What do I have to do?"

Allen smiles. "We'll talk about it after dinner Tyki."

"Ok Shounen. Remember though we also have training after dinner." States Tyki.

Allen gets up and Road attaches herself to his right arm. Allen, already used to it, allows her. "Alright. Let's go." Says Allen. As they all are walking to the dining room Road pretty much stares at the man who stole her heart. "I wonder if he feels the same way." As Road thinks the last word she can't help but laugh. Allen looks at her and asks,

"What's so funny?"

"How much has changed."

Allen smiles, "How so?"

"We used to want each other dead and now I'm asking myself if you like me the same way I like you.

Allen blushes and Tyki laughs as they enter the dining room. Allen grabs Road's hand before she goes to her seat and whispers in her ear, "You can stop asking yourself. The answer is of course, yes." Road blushes a tomato red, which makes Allen snicker as he strolls to his seat. Before he takes his seat Allen smiles and looks at the ivory piano sitting in the corner of the room. The Earl looks at him and says, "Go ahead, Allen-chan~." Allen grins and walks over to the piano. Then the 14th's melody fills the room. Every Noah smiles as their little brother plays.

**Then the boy fell asleep  
and one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire  
flared up in the shape of a beloved face**

**Dreaming many thousands of dreams**

**spreading across the land  
Your silver gray eyes shine their light****  
like stars falling down from the night sky**

**Even though countless of years**

**turn so many prayers back to earth**

**I will keep praying**

**somehow, love for this child please  
kissing the joined hands**

**A/N: I love that song! Hahaha. All right, down to business. Before I can write the next chapter I need three OCs but beware because I am going to completely obliterate them. Muahahaha. If you are interested, I need a name and innocence weapon. Oh! And hair color and personality. Thanks! Also, I am planning to make two one-sided Allen pairs. One of them I already decided. Laven! The other one I shall leave it to you, my precious reviewers! The choices are Yullen, Poker Pair, Allen x Lenalee, or Allen x Lou Fa.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Crimson Streets

**A/N: Alright! Now we have our three OC's (Thanks to Guest and Kida Girl 8) and as of now I will answer Review questions and thank all your awesome comments through the author's notes rather than PM'ing so ask away! :D **

**Devil Ichigo: All in due time, my friend. All in due time!**

**WhisperofDreams13: Thank you! :D**

**Hunterm101: Thank you for the OC, but I don't plan on using any of these OC for anything more than cannon fodder. Also, I promise. ;)**

**Guest: Thank you. :)**

The Awakening of a Noah

Chapter 5: The Crimson Streets

Road walks the halls looking for her favorite white-haired family member. She walks into the family room and sees Tyki reading a book.

"Heyyyy Tyyyykkkiii!" Yells Road.

Tyki sighs and looks up at his niece saying, "Do you really need to yell, Road?"

"Yes." Replies Road with a smirk, which earns another sigh from Tyki.

"Well? What did you want?" Inquires Tyki.

"Oh. I wanted to know where Allen-kun was." Answers Road.

"How would I know where Shounen is?" Asks Tyki.

"Didn't you train today with him?" Counter Road.

"Yes, but that was a couple hours ago. Have you checked his room?" Replies Tykl."

Road was out of the room in a flash. This earns another one of Tyki's famous sighs, who returned to his book.

Road stops her mad dash right in front of Allen's room's door. Surprisingly, even to herself, she knocks.

*Knock* *Knock*

No Response

"Allen-kun!"

No Response.

Road pushes the door open.

"Wow, it's dark in here." Road thinks.

Road closes the door behind her and looks around. She sees a lump on the bed and giggles to herself as she makes her way to the sleeping Allen. Being careful not to wake the teen up she gets in bed with him. To get comfortable she snuggles up to Allen's arm. Road can't help but blush at how cute her beloved Allen is. Especially, when he's sleeping. A couple minutes later Road starts getting bored.

"I know! Let's see his dream." Road thinks with a smile. She then closes her eyes. A couple seconds later she opens her eyes to see the busy streets of London.

"Could this be…?" Road wonders then a sadistic smile appears on her face. She looks around for a better vantage point and sees a roof of a bakery, which overlooks the bronze street perfectly. Road strolls into the bakery and buys some bread. She walks out and jumps onto the roof. Road then takes a seat, dangling her legs off the side, and waits for the show to start.

Road spots a pair of heart-shaped doors in the sky and watches as a white-haired Noah effortlessly floats to the street. Within seconds everyone in the street is running for their lives as the teen, using his nails as mini-blades, slashes through numerous necks. The people running away suddenly stop and turn around with fear evident in their eyes. Allen begins to laugh maniacally as all of them begin walking towards him obviously against their will. A sudden eerie silence fills the air.

*Munch* Road gets a mouthful of bread.

"Say, would you mind sharing that?" Asks someone behind Road.

Road turns around and almost chokes on the bread in her mouth. She swallows and asks, "Neah?"

"No, sorry. I just decided to use his form, so you'd have a familiar face to talk too. I am the memories of the 14th. However, just like Allen I will allow you to call me Neah." Replies Neah.

Road just nods, tears the bread in half, and hands the one half to Neah. They both then turn their attention back to Allen.

The once running group of people is now in front of Allen. Most are weeping while others are praying to their God. Allen puts his index and middle finger to the forehead of the unlucky soul in the front and smiles sadistically as their head explodes and brain matter splatters on the people behind them. Everyone then screams and tries to will their bodies to move, however none do. Allen then puts the same two fingers, which are now stained a crimson red, to the earth. The ground begins to tremble and then in seconds nothing but smoke remains. Well, except a single snow white-haired figure.

"How did he…?" Road asks.

"As the Noah of Destruction, Allen can see music notes coming out of everything at will. To control, kill, etc. all Allen has to do is think and, in his head, sing the same notes as he sees. Once he does that his will is law. I've always liked to call this **Dominance**. However, for Allen to execute dominance he needs to place his index and middle finger on the person or thing he wishes to dominate." Answers Neah.

"Ok, but how did he make those people walk towards him?" Inquires Road.

"Trivial things such as walking or breathing don't require Allen's fingers." Replies Neah.

"Is this his only ability?" Asks Road.

"No. In total he has three. In this dream, you will see two. The third is one Allen will learn in time." Replies Neah, who takes a bite of his half.

*Munch* *Munch*

Both again turn their attention back to the street. Allen smiles as he sees the destruction before him. Dead bodies are lying everywhere and the streets have lost their previous bronze color to a very dark red. Just as Allen is basking in his masterpiece three exorcists walk onto the street and see just a normal street.

*Munch* *Munch* *Gulp*

Both Noah finish their bread and Road asks, "Why aren't the exorcists reacting to the corpses laid in front of them?"

Neah smiles and says, "This is his second ability. This one is called **Control**."

"Control?" Asks Road.

"Yes. This ability allows Allen to use his opponent's senses against them, but because the ability is hands-free it's rather easy to get out of. All one needs to do to be free is know they are being affected by it. However, until Allen's opponent figures it out their senses are completely subject to Allen." States Neah.

Road nods and asks, "How does he do it?"

"Same process as dominance, but Allen tones his singing differently." Replies Neah.

Road nods and looks back at Allen.

Allen is eyeing the exorcists as they walk down the street. Road is also slightly intrigued by them.

One of them is holding a cat that reminds Road slightly of Lulubell. This female exorcist has braided cyan hair. She seems to be rather annoyed seemingly because of how harsh she was scowling the other two exorcists. One of those exorcists had green hair with a grin plastered on his face. The other had purple hair and looked rather distant about the whole situation. From what Road could tell all three exorcists were equipment-type.

"Rather quiet isn't it Chou and Kida?" Says Greenhead.

"Y-yea Cathode." Replies Chou.

Kida is looking around and just as she was about to reply laughter fills the air. The team's golem then just explodes. All exorcists jump back a couple steps.

"Akuma?" Asks Cathode.

"No. I know that laughter; it's a Noah." Replies Kida.

The other two stiffen at the thought. Suddenly, their surroundings change to the now crimson street. All of them-besides Kida- practically puke at the sight.

Kida is too busy staring at the figure down the street from the group. If it weren't for the fact that he's probably the one behind this destruction she would gawk at just how devilishly good-looking he was.

Seeing as the teen probably was the reason for this unbelievable amount of death Kida invokes her innocence. The once small cat becomes this gigantic Tiger with menacing claws and fangs. The other two having regained themselves activate their innocence. Cathode's innocence becomes a spear and Chou's becomes a machete. Cathode, Chou, and the Tiger rush Allen.

"The exorcists didn't even ask questions." States Road.

Allen smiles at the exorcists and then disappears from view. Allen then appears behind Kida and puts his index and middle finger to her back.

"Tag. You're it." Are the last words Kida hear before she's swallowed up by the never-ending darkness. Cathode looks in horror as Kida's entire body becomes covered in blood. Then, Kida slumps over and Allen is nowhere to be seen. Cathode looks around and then feels two fingers to his back. "Go stab your beloved friend through the heart." He loses all control over his body as he walks over to Chou who asks, "Cathode? What are you do-?" Cathode stabs Chou threw her heart interrupting her and he begins to cry.

"Now, end your own pathetic existence."

Cathode then, against his own will, takes his spear and stabs himself. Cathode dies right there. Allen returns to the middle of the street and just laughs. Allen laughs as he picks up the cat and destroys it. Allen laughs as he takes Chou's machete out of her lifeless hands and smashes it. Allen laughs as he dislodges Cathode's spear from his heart and shatters it. Allen laughs until he wavers and falls unconscious. Then, everything becomes blurry and Neah states, "Allen is waking up." With that Road is back in Allen's room.

**A/N: Woooooooooooo! That chapter was really fun to write! Insert Maniacal Laughter Here As far as the one sided Allen pairs go I will wait until a later chapter to announce which ones I've picked. Man, I'm tired. :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Before Scrubbing

**A/N: Hello Everybody! :D I just wanted to tell all the reviewers, followers, and favers that you guys mean the world to me. It's because of you guys why I'm so happy to write! :`) Alright now that's out of the way it's time for both the reviews and an update on our one sided Allen pairs. ;)**

**Devil Ichigo: Thank you! **

**Guest: :)**

**Night of StarZ: Thanks! **

**MysteriousLullabythe14th: Here it is! **

**Bloodshark: Thank you!**

**Allen x Lavi: 2**

**Allen x Lenalee: 3**

**Allen x Kanda: 1**

**Allen x Tyki: 3**

**Alright. Let's begin.**

The Awakening of a Noah

Chapter 6: Before Scrubbing

Allen woke up from a dream in which he could not remember. However, for some odd reason he had the taste of blood in his mouth. Not only that, Allen also felt more weight on his chest than usual, which upon closer inspection he found to be his favorite Noah, Road. The white-haired teen eyed Road for a second before trying to move her. As Allen was eyeing and nudging Road, the door opened.

Tyki walked in to the room and began to say, "Shounen the Ear-' Tyki then immediately turned around finishing what he was about to say, '-L wants to see you, me, and Road in the dining room. You know after you're finished… doing whatever it is that you're doing." Allen stared at the door and thanked Tyki silently for leaving him and Road. However, unknown to Allen was the real reason that Tyki turned back around, which was just to hide the vicious blush on his cheeks and the hint of jealousy in his eyes. Allen now turned his attention back to the Noah nuzzled to his chest.

Allen pokes Road once, twice, three times, and finally just says, "Road, wake up."

Road stirs a little, but ultimately ends up back in her previous position. Allen sighs and stops, a mischievous grin appearing on the teen's face as he bends his neck and whispers something in her ear. Road's face becomes a bright tomato red as Allen says, "Ha! Knew you were faking!" Road pouts and retorts, "No fair, Allen-kun!"

"All's fair in love and war." Allen retorts. Road just pouts, which makes Allen smile at her. Road looks at him for a second and then glomps him saying, "You're sooooooooo cute Allen-kun!" Allen just blushes and says, "C'mon I think Tyki and the Earl are waiting for us in the dining room." Road giggles and grabs Allen's hand leading him to said room. While they are walking Road says, "Hey, Allen-kun when are you going to stop being so formal with Millinie?" Allen frowns at her asking, "What do you mean Road?"

"I mean, it hurts his feelings when you call him 'Earl'." Road explains.

"Really? What should I call him instead?" Asks a bewildered Allen.

"Millinie of course, silly." Says Road as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know Road." Replies Allen.

'C'mon Allen-kun pleaaaaaassssssseeee?" Begs Road who is giving Allen puppy dog eyes.

Allen sighs giving in too her puppy dog eyes, "I'll think about it."

"Thanks Allen-kun!" Road says smiling.

Then Road leans in and kisses Allen on the cheek making him blush furiously. Road giggles as they open the dining room doors to meet their beloved family.

"Ah yes, Road and Allen-chan please take your seats. We have quite the meeting ahead of us." Says the Earl.

Both Road and Allen take their seats as the Earl begins, "Now that Allen-chan is thoroughly trained and taught we can continue our goals. Those goals are the same as they've always been. Find the heart. Make more akuma. Seeing as the first goal will most likely further the second one we will continue our hunt for the heart. I think you all know where I am going with this." The Earl then shuffles a deck of cards. Then he gives each Noah a card.

"And this is…?" Allen says as he catches his card.

"Cell Roron, shounen." Answers Tyki.

"Cell what-now?" Asks Allen.

"Think of it like a hit list. As each of your targets is killed their name will be scrubbed off of the walls of his cell. Also, when you get close to one of your targets their name will glow an orange color on the walls." Answers Tyki.

"Oh ok. Thank you Tyki." Replies Allen.

Allen, who has yet to look at his card, gently flips it. Allen sighs and thinks, "Of course, I'd get you."

"Something wrong, Allen-chan?" Asks the Earl.

"Nope. Just thinking of ways to do my list is all." Replies Allen.

"If you don't mind me asking, shounen who's on your list?" Asks Tyki.

"Would you like me to name all of them or only the one that semi-poses a threat?" Replies Allen.

"All of them." Everyone responds.

Allen sighs. Everyone leans in.

"Ok. For starters, L-"

* * *

Komui Lee was as usual sleeping on his messy desk. Section Chief Reever sighed as he walked to his supervisor leaning in to his ear and saying, "Lenalee is getting married to Lavi."

Komui bursts up yelling, "HOW DARE THAT DISGUSTING RABBIT DEFILE MY PRECIOUS LENA-". Komui gets kicked through the wall by none other than Lenalee, who just brought in the scientists' coffee. "Thank you, Lenalee." Reever says with a smile.

"Your Welcome, Reever." Lenalee replies.

Komui stands up and dusts himself off. Komui looks at Lenalee with a serious expression that makes the young Chinese girl stiffen. "Lenalee I need you to go get Lavi, Kanda, Marie, and Bookman for me." Lenalee nods and goes to do just that. Ten minutes later, Lenalee walks in with the crew.

"Alright, now that all of you are here, it is time to be briefed. All of you are here today because there have been odd occurrences in Paris. We believe innocence is involved." Komui says.

"Odd occurrences?" Lavi asks.

"Yes. Apparently, our finders and many others were arrested for allegations of stealing. However, once they are in the jail they have no memory of stealing anything. The full brief is in these packets." Komui answers while handing everyone a packet.

"I need all of you too leave immediately. Also please be wary, as I'm sure you all know, of the Noah family. We are leaving in six months still, so please refrain from injury if you can." Komui finishes.

Everyone nods and leaves the room. Komui sighs and sits back in his chair.

"What is this feeling? I feel as if I should bring them back and cancel this mission, but I know they need this just as much as Paris does. I need them to get their head back and away from… Allen Walker. Allen…Walker. I wonder if you're ok, Allen. Actually, for once I, no matter how much I don't want too, _hope_ you're ok, Allen." Thinks Komui.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

Allen, Road, and Tyki are enjoying a nice lunch. They all finish and walk out.

"Wow. Paris is beautiful!" Says Allen.

"Indeed, shounen." Agrees Tyki.

Road giggles and attaches herself to Allen's arm while still swinging Lero in the other. Allen smiles at her, but then stops and takes out his card; both Tyki and Road mimic him. All three of their cards glow orange.

"Exorcists always ruin a good date, right Allen-kun?" Muses Road.

Allen laughs, "That they do. However, it is time to get too work."

Road and Tyki smile and each grab one of Allen's arms and begin walking towards nowhere specific.

Kanda walks out of the prison with a familiar scowl on his face.

"Stupid finders. How much more worthless can you get?" Thought Kanda angrily.

"Kanda." Marie says behind him. Kanda turns around and looks at the tall built man.

"Yes, Marie?" Asks Kanda.

"We need to head towards the place where the crown is kept." States Marie.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Inquires Kanda.

"That's what I was wondering. The crown is this way." Retorts Marie.

"Che." Replies Kanda as he turns around and starts walking.

"Hahahaha. Yuu-chan has worse direction sense than Moyashi-chan!" Laughs Lavi.

Kanda sends the Baka Usagi a glare and reaches for Mugen. Lavi eeps and runs behind Lenalee who kicks him back towards Kanda.

"Ahhhh! Lenalee-chan why?" Yells Lavi while shooting towards a smirking Kanda.

"You still need to watch what you say, Baka Usagi." Whispers Kanda coldy as he hits Lavi with Mugen's hilt.

Bookman sighs and begins walking towards the Crown. Everyone else soon follows the Bookman except Lenalee and Kanda who are trailing behind.

"Hey, Kanda can I ask you something?" Says Lenalee.

Kanda stays quiet signaling Lenalee too continue.

"Do you think… we'll ever get Allen-kun back?" Asks Lenalee.

"Moyashi's a survivor, Lenalee." Replies Kanda simply.

Lenalee smiles and catches up with the group being content with Kanda's answer.

**A/N: I figured I'd give Lenalee one last smile. Mwahahahahahaha. xD**


	7. Chapter 7: With These Two Fingers

**A/N: Yo! I'm back my beloved readers! Alright, I've decided the one sided Allen pairs. Yullen and Lenalee x Allen! It helps the story progress in the way I want it too. Don't worry though. Allen will never stop loving our favorite spiky-haired Noah! ;) Now time for reviews! **

**Jade: Thank you! Also, here it is!**

**TooLazyToLogin: Thank you! I might throw a little one-sided Poker Pair here and there.**

**Devil Ichigo: Read to find out my friend!**

**Night of StarZ: Thank you very much!**

**Bloodshark: Thanks. I find when I write Tyki to be really fun.**

**Hunterm101: I try my best!**

**Alright. Time to begin.**

The Awakening of a Noah

Chapter 7: With These Two Fingers

Timothy Hearst was confused beyond belief. The day started as any other; Timothy had been woken up by Emilia and, as usual, tried to grope her. Once Timothy was pried off of Emilia she forced him to take a shower. Timothy finished his shower and got dressed. He first put on his regular orange shirt, then brown cropped pants, and finally his signature striped bandana. Once all of his clothes were on, he set off on his trek. Timothy had been walking for 10 minutes, until he saw a poster on the wall. The poster itself wasn't all that extravagant because of the patches of dirt on it. The picture on it however was another story. On the poster, was a picture of a diamond encrusted golden crown. Upon seeing this, Timothy remembered the conversation Emilia and Mother Superior had two days earlier.

* * *

"What do you mean Mother Superior-sama?" Asked Emilia with a worried look.

"(Sighs) We're going bankrupt Emilia." Says Mother Superior sadly.

"But how? I thought…?" Trails Emilia.

"I'm not sure Emilia, but unfortunately it seems we're too late to dig ourselves out of this." Replies Mother Superior.

"B-but what's going to happen to the children?" Asks Emilia, who is barely holding back tears.

"Only god may tell my child, only god may tell." Replies Mother Superior sadly.

* * *

Timothy frowned at the memory, but brightened up at the thought of helping out his home.

_A few hours later_

Timothy jumps out of the orphanage's window and begins to look for someone who would suit his purposes. Timothy spots a potential candidate and begins his body control technique. In a few seconds, Timothy is looking at his own body and smiling. He takes his body and puts it back in the orphanage. While still in his room, Timothy goes to a secret drawer and takes out one of numerous costumes of "Phantom Thief G". Timothy smiled at the universal-fitting costume and slipped it on over his now tall and muscular body. Timothy jumps out of the window and starts going from rooftop too rooftop until he sees his destination: the Louvre. Timothy rubs his gloved hands and jumps towards the building. Once on top of the Louvre Timothy opens a hatch and slips inside.

_20 minutes later_

Timothy slips back outside and starts to jump away before hearing, "Yo! Phantom-chan! Won't you wait and talk to me please?"

Timothy turns around to see the one who yelled that. It turns out to be a redhead in a weird outfit.

Timothy begins to jump again until –Wham!- a hilt hits him square in the forehead. Timothy, due to never his age, begins wailing. Everyone goes wide-eyed as they stare at the Phantom Thief crying in front of them.

"Umm, are you ok?" Asks Lenalee.

Timothy looks up at her and begins to try and posses her but for some reason cannot. Timothy blinks at her and realizes he better get back to his own body. Timothy closes his eyes and thinks of his own body and then he opens his eyes to his own room. Timothy gets up and realizes there is something missing….. The crown! Timothy begins to cry and wail.

"Hey, are you there?" Asks Lavi, who is poking the now unconscious "Phantom Thief"

"Hmmmm. It seems the Phantom Thief just escaped again." States Bookman.

"Che."

"I can track them." Says Marie.

"Really? How?" Asks Lenalee.

"Those wails are easy to recognize. In fact, I can hear them now. Let's go." Answers Marie.

Everyone follows their deaf comrade until they reach an orphanage.

"This is the place." States Marie.

"An orphanage? Do you think it's a kid? Asks Lavi.

"Judging by the sound of the crying, I'd say yes." Answers Marie.

"Alright then. Let's go." Says Bookman.

"So, Panda what do you make of the Phantom's ability?" Asks Lavi while walking towards the Orphanage.

"From what I could tell baka-Lavi it looked like he could take over another person's body by forcing is own consciousness into their mind." Answers Bookman.

"That does explain why whoever he took over forgot what happened." Says Marie.

"Indeed. However, why didn't he take over one of us when he had the chance?" Voices Bookman.

"Maybe he can't take over other innocence users?" Says Lenalee.

"Until we actually talk to the Phantom Thief all of this is just observations." States Bookman.

"Right." Nods Lavi.

They reach the orphanage and go inside.

"Who are you?" Asks Emilia.

"We are exorcists from the Black Order." Answers Bookman.

"The Black Order?"

"Yes, we are the good guys in a secret war. I won't bother you with the details of said war except that we believe that one of your kids is an accommodator of innocence."

"Accommodators? Innocence?" Asks Emilia.

"Yes, innocence is god's weapon against the bad people in this war and accommodators are the wielder of those weapons."

Emilia begins to ask another question before Mother Superior speaks up, "Ok. I will bring out the child. Don't worry, I'm a supporter of the Order."

They all nod. A couple minutes later Mother Superior walks back with Timothy behind her.

Lenalee smiles at the boy. Timothy looks at all them and goes wide-eyed. "It's you! What are you doing here! How did you find me?"

"Che. Your crying." Kanda says.

_Damnit. _Timothy thinks.

Lenalee tells Timothy about the war.

"You see Timothy? We are the good guys of-"

"Would you stop lying to the kid Lenalee?" Interrupts Road.

"You!" Yells Lenalee.

Road smirks and asks, "What is wrong, Lenalee? Still mad about Allen-kun?"

_Allen? _Thinks Timothy.

Lenalee growls and jumps at Road yelling, "Innocence, activate!"

Lenalee brings her leg to Road's face before a gloved hand catches her leg.

"You need to calm down, Lenalee. Before you do something you'll regret later." Says Allen with a sadistic smile. While the other two are in their Noah form, Allen is in his white form.

"A-Allen-kun?" Asks a wide-eyed Lenalee. Lenalee wiggles out of Allen's grip and jumps back to her friends.

They all stare at their ex-comrade before Timothy asks, "Sooooooo. Who is the old-ass shorty?"

"Old-ass shorty?!" Yells Allen. Road begins laughing hysterically. Tyki barely can contain his own laughter.

_I'm so going to use this against him later. _Thinks Tyki.

"I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm short! I'm just the right height for my age." Complains Allen.

Road glomps Allen and says, "It's ok, Allen-kun! I believe you."

Allen sighs, "I know Road. Thank you."

Road giggles and kisses him on the cheek which infuriates Lenalee and sparks a weird emotion in both Kanda and Tyki.

_Is this jealousy? _Both men think.

"What have you done too Allen-kun!?" Yells Lenalee.

The three Noah look at each other. Then Tyki says, "Wow, you're dense aren't you?"

Allen sighs and says, "It doesn't matter. Let's just take the kid's innocence already so we can get back and eat."

Road and Tyki both nod with sadistic smiles. All of the exorcists blink and get in battle positions.

"Let's take this outside first thought. It smells bad in here." Says Road.

"Lenalee, get everyone to safety." Says Lavi. Lenalee nods.

Everyone except Lenalee goes outside.

Allen smirks and says, "Akuma!" Two level-threes and three level-twos appear and begin fighting the exorcists.

Lavi yells, "Little Hammer! Big Hammer! Grow! Grow! Grow!" Before everyone's eyes a gigantic hammer swoops down and destroys two level-twos. Kanda runs at Tyki and slashes with Mugen. Tyki dodges and sends a steady stream of Tease at Kanda. Kanda jumps back and yells,

"Innocence activate! First Illusion! Netherworld's insects!"

A dozen grotesque bugs come out of Mugen and shoot towards Tyki's Tease. The Tease and the insects collide and explode sending both men back a couple steps. Tyki regains himself and jumps towards Kanda again.

"Innocence activate! Compass of spells! North Crime!" Yells Bookman.

Black needles appear seemingly out of nowhere and pierce the last level two. The level two disappears in a puff of smoke. Bookman then goes and tries to assist Marie, but is stopped when a white-haired teen stands in his way.

"Allen Walker." Says Bookman.

"Hello, Bookman. I hope you're ready because unless you come at me with the fullest extent of your strength, you'll die." States Allen.

"Just how far have you fallen Allen Walker?" Asks Bookman.

"I haven't fallen, Bookman. I've just realized that I was fighting on the wrong side is all." Answers Allen.

Bookman just sighs and asks him, "What do you expect to change Allen? Either way death will ensue. War is death and that will never change."

"I don't expect to change anything Bookman. I understand that death will ensue, but death won't take any of my family. With this power I've acquired I can protect the ones I care about. With these two fingers I can end all the suffering that the accursed Black Order has set upon my family and I!" Retorts Allen.

_It seems he truly is lost to us. _Thinks Bookman.

Allen puts his index and middle finger in the air and pushes them forward. The wind rushes towards Bookman in a slashing motion. Bookman was to surprised too react and the slashes hits dead-on. Bookman goes flying and crashes into the Orphanage. Allen follows into the Orphanage and smiles sadistically at the unconscious body of Bookman. He reaches too put his two fingers to Bookman's forehead. "It's time to go too sleep Bookman, permanently." Two purple orbs then shoot at Allen and destroy the Orphanage. Allen narrowly dodges and looks at the responsible level three, who now is holding Bookman bridal style.

"You figured out how too use your innocence, didn't you?" Asks Allen.

"What's it too you old ass!?" Yells Timothy

"I'm not that old damnit!" Replies Allen.

"Sure. Whatever you say, old man." Says Timothy as he puts Bookman down.

Allen narrows his eyes and jumps towards Timothy. Timothy charges the orbs again and throws them at Allen. Allen puts his two fingers forward and stops them dead in their tracks. He then shoots the orbs back at Timothy with far more power.

"What the hell?!" Yells Timothy.

Timothy is unable to dodge as the orbs puncture the akuma's body. Timothy returns to his real body and looks as the akuma disappears from existence. The last thing Timothy sees is Allen standing over Bookman before he falls unconscious. Allen's middle and index finger is centimeters away from Bookman when thin black strings surround him and render him immovable. Allen sighs and looks at Marie who is now picking up Bookman. Marie puts Bookman down next to Emilia, Mother Superior, the rest of the kids, and an unconscious Timothy. He then goes back to Allen. The strings begin to vibrate and dig inside Allen's skin. Allen begins to laugh rather loudly. Marie raises an eyebrow at him. Allen puts his index and middle finger to the space next to his trapped body and slashes forward causing the same air slash from before. Marie jumps back and is forced to let Allen go. Allen smirks at Marie and jumps at him again.

"Hello, Bookman Jr." Greets Road.

"Hello, Road. I was wondering can you answer a question for me?" Asks Lavi.

"Hmmmm. Why not?" Says Road.

"When you first took Allen did he fight back?" Inquires Lavi.

Road smiles at him and says, "Nope! Allen-kun was happy to be with his real family."

Lavi sighs and says, "Alright. Well, time to begin I suppose."

"Nope!" Says Road.

Before Lavi could ask what she meant a level three appeared and slashed at him. Lavi jumps back and slams his hammer down yelling,

"Innocence level two activate! Fire Stamp! Hellfire and Ash!" Fire erupts from the point of contact and swirls towards the akuma in the shape of a snake. The akuma dodges and rushes Lavi thinking he's now defenseless. The akuma couldn't be more wrong as the flames swallow him up. Lavi looks around for Road and soon realizes the Noah is gone.

Road appears in the middle of both Allen's and Tyki's fights exclaiming, "It's time to go home!"

"Consider yourself lucky, Mr. Kitchen Knife." Says Tyki who has a light slash mark on his chest.

"Che." Retorts Kanda who isn't that hurt either except the top of his uniform is all gone.

Tyki disappears and Kanda sheathes Mugen.

Allen looks at Marie and just says, "Till we meet again, Marie." Marie just nods and watches as Allen jumps to Road. Marie then coughs up quite the amount of blood. All the exorcists watch as a heart-shaped door appears and the three Noah begin to walk inside before Allen stops and turns around. Allen smiles at them and says,

"Goodbye, exorcists."

As the last word leaves Allen's mouth he shifts to his Noah form and walks through the heart-shaped door that then evaporates.

**A/N: That was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo fun to write. Anyways, please review. Thank you. I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
